


Idiots in love

by Thehelmethead



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin loves him., At least from rexs dad., Birthdays, Boys In Love, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Child Neglect, Confessions, Crying, Dont say i didn't warn you., Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Graduation, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I regret nothing., Idiots in Love, Jango Fett has Issues, Love at First Sight, M/M, More tags later, Ratings may change later, Rex gets his damn hugs, Rex is clingy, School be damned., Smut, THE RATING MIGHT CHANGE SO PLEASE READ NOTES, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WILL ADD MORE TAGS LATER., nearing graduation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehelmethead/pseuds/Thehelmethead
Summary: Rex and Anakin are in love at first sight.. Jango has anger issues, Rex got kicked out of the house. And he really just needs the love he can't get from the one who never makes the time for himAnd please leave a comment on what you think of this and also if you have any ideas of what I can include.  It would help me get through my writers block!
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 13





	1. Finding out

**Author's Note:**

> JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP:  
> Ponds- 23 stays at home to look after his brothers, single
> 
> Kix- 22 in medicine school to get his degree as a doctor, almost never is home.
> 
> Wolffe- 21 also stays home (Ponds does have a job so he can't always be home)
> 
> Fox- 19 has a lot of insecurities and often blames himself for everything, queer.
> 
> Cody- 17 twin of Rex does really well in school very mature but likes to be a little shit when he can
> 
> Rex- 17 twin of cody, gay, boyfriend is anakin, suffers from depression anxiety, loves his brothers, both him and cody turn 18 in a few days, has issues with dad
> 
> Fives- 15 twin of echo, it the most immature of the entire house, likes to pull pranks.
> 
> Echo- 15 twin of Fives, bookworm, likes to read anything he can get his hands on.
> 
> Hardcase- 10 has ADHD, very hyper, does pretty good in school but is a little shit.
> 
> Boba- 8 dads favorite, can be whiny and stubborn ( all fetts are stubborn) gets defensive about dad.
> 
> Tup- 3 toddler, refuses to walk, likes to crawl his favorite brother is cody.

Rex walked into the house, took his shoes off and headed upstairs. Today was the same as every other day. Just the same old crap.  
"Rex honey! You home?"  
"Elek mom." He called out to his mother..  
He threw his backpack beside his desk and headed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him he looked in the mirror at himself. He had slightly brown skin, a blonde buzz cut, freckles across his cheeks, and an earing on his right ear.

He grimaced touching the bruise forming on his face, and washed off the dried blood from the bloody nose. Then walking out of the bathroom he went to his bed, grabbed his phone and just laid there looking at videos on the internet. Just scrolling through and seeing what was new.

"Rex! skraan cuyir tsikala!" Food is ready!  
"Cuyir staabi ogir mom!" Be right there mom!  
He turned of his phone and walked downstairs past his siblings rooms and downstairs. It was Tiingilar, he loved when his mom made it! He paused when his mom touched the side of his face.   
"Rex. meg ru'banar at gar troan...?  
He touched the bruise again.  
"Naas. Ni shi fell." I just fell. He lied. He hated lying but he didn't need a lecture from anyone right now.  
"Alright Ad'ika.. eat now."  
"Mom.. im not little anymore. Stop calling me that."  
"No. You are always Ad'ika to me. You and your brothers. " she said firmly with a heavy accent and shoved him into his seat smiling. She pointed at his bowl. "Eat."  
Rex smiled and started eating. 

He was about halfway done when he heard the door open. He knew it wasn't his brothers.   
"Su cuy'gar buir."  
His father grunted in reply, shrugged off his coat and sat at the table.  
They ate in silence for a while, then his dad spoke.  
"Rex.. your report card came in today.."  
He felt his stomach drop.   
"Do you want to explain why your getting C's and D's!? This is unacceptable!"  
"Buir I'm trying my best-"  
"No you aren't! If you were you'd be getting straight A's Rex and you'd be less interested in getting into fights with the other kids!!"  
His hands clenched in fury... his father was asking so much! He was barely able to keep up with him! And it wasn't his fault for defending himself from bullies. Or was he just supposed to sit there and take it!?  
His mother spoke trying to calm dad.  
"Jango.. please.."  
His father just seemed to brush it off.  
"You better start getting A's Rex or you are grounded for the rest of your life!"  
He snapped.   
"IM NOT KRIFFING PERFECT BUIR! IM TRYING SO HARD AND YOU KEEP DOING THIS! YOUR HARDLY EVER HOME AND WHEN YOU ARE YOU DO THIS!!!" He shouted, tears welling in his eyes.  
"You ungrateful brat. Get out."  
Rex stared dumbstruck at his father.   
"W-what?"  
"I said get out. Pack your things kid, and get out."  
This had escalated so fast... all he wanted was to have one dinner with his family where his father didn't yell at him.  
"Fine. I will." He said tightly as he ran to his room. He had just come to think that he had nowhere to go.  
He packed his things for school in his backpack and grabbed his bigger bag and put clothes in it and spotted the bear his mother had given to him when he was little and shoved it into the bag. 

He left before his parents had even had a chance to leave the table.  
He pulled his hood up and sat at the bus stop for a bit. Tears welled up realizing what he had just done. And cried.  
Later that night he walked along for a place to rest.. he was tired, hungry, and he felt like osik.  
"Hey.."  
He swiveled around to see a few homeless kids around his age staring at him.  
"What you do want.." he replied hoarsley wincing at how cold that sounded.  
"You need a place to stay dont you.. "  
He nodded.  
"My dad kicked me out."  
"Sorry to hear that man.. well we may not have much.. but you can stay with us.. we have a home we put together.."  
"I can't.. thats taking from you guys."  
The boy with the black wavy hair shook his head.  
"No.. your not. You see, we all were kicked out or left our family's in some way. You won't be taking from us."  
"Okay... thank you..But just until I find somewhere else to live. "  
"Thats fine man."  
\-----  
"Ahsoka! Were gonna be late for school!!"  
Ack.  
Thump*  
She rubbed her eyes and sat up on the floor from where she had fallen from her bed.  
She scrambled around her room getting dressed while brushing her teeth and getting her bag ready. And raced out the door to anakins car that he was waiting in.

When she got to class she sat down in her seat and pulled out her drawing book. Then she saw a kid with their hood up sot in the desk beside her, he seemed quiet and not very eager to talk.  
I think I should keep an eye on them.. she thought kind of worried for some reason.

"Young man take off that hood." The teacher, Mr.Windu said in his normal grumpy tone.  
She looked over as he pulled down his hood. He had darker skin, a blonde buzz cut, and an earing. He also had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept well in a while. He looked at her and she panicked for a moment then waved shyly. He waved back drawing a smile to his face.  
"Hi.. im Ahsoka! What's your name?"  
"Uh.. its Rex.. my names Rex."  
He didn't seem used to talking to people.. hm. She'd have to fix that.  
"Nice to meet ya Rex!" 

After what seemed like hours in that class they got dismissed for lunch, she bought a burger and sat down with Anakin, her brother, Obi-Wan, her oldest brother, Padme, a friend, Satine, the girl she was pretty sure Obi-Wan had a crush on, and Bo- Katan, her other friend. She was about to start eating when she looked over to the canteen where Rex seemed to be talking to the girl at the register, he seemed distressed, or at least unhappy.. then she saw him put the food he had back and walk away.. 

He didn't have any money? Poor Rex.. she went over to the counter, bought a sandwich, a drink and a small treat for him.. she walked over to where he was sitting by himself. He looked up at her.  
"Ahsoka? You need something?"  
"Actually I was wondering if you would eat with me and my other friends, also my two idiotic brothers. "  
"I dont have anything-" she handed him the food and he looked at her with disbelief and hope.   
"Thats for you Rex. Now come on. What do you think, come eat with us?"  
"Okay.."  
\----

Anakin saw Ahsoka come walking back over with a boy, he looked handsome.   
Nonono. Stop that brain. He thought mentally kicking himself.   
"Guys, this is Rex, hes a friend. "  
Hot. Stopppp.   
"Uh.. h-hi.. im Anakin!"  
Smooth.  
"Hi."  
They talked for a while, and Anakin started to realize that he had a crush on the boy he just met.  
"Hey, uh.. Rex, do you want to come over? We can play video games, or a game of some sort."   
"Sure."

When they were walking home, they were chatting, laughing and goofing off when something fell out of Rex's pocket.   
Anakin frowned and picked it up. It was a vape pen.  
"Rex... what is this.."  
"Its nothing alright? Give it back." He said looking at the ground.   
"Rex, this isn't nothing.. how did you even get ahold of this..?"  
"I bought it." Anakin notices when Rex started to step back..  
"Hey.. hey.. don't Rex, I'm not mad... just disappointed a little.." He reluctantly gave it back, but kept an eye on him.  
He was staring at Rex, and then said boy looked at him slightly concerned.   
"What..?"  
Snapping out of it he shoot his head.  
"Nothing. " He said quickly.   
"Come on Anakin, let's go-" Rex cut off. He was confused why, so he looked across the street to the figure across the street. He looked as closely as he could.. kind of looked like Rex. Though he had a scar on the side of his face and had jet black hair.   
"Rex who's that."  
"My brother Cody.."  
But then Anakin made eye contact with the brother, and saw his eyes go wide. He ran to their side of the road and tackled Rex into a hug.  
"Oh my god Rex vod'ika! We've been looking all over for you!"  
Looking for him?? That didn't make sense.  
"Moms worried Rex'ika.. buir-"  
"Don't." Rex said rather coldly. "Bring him into this Ori'vod.  
He heard Cody sigh. "Vod'ika... gedet'ye.. give him another chance..-"  
"No!" Anakin startled as Rex shoved himself away from Cody angrily..  
"HE HAS NO RIGHT TO ANOTHER CHANCE!"  
Anakin's eye became even bigger with the fact that this had gotten so bad so quickly.   
"Um.. can someone please tell me what is going on?!"  
Cody sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Our Buir and my brother here, well.. they don't have the best Father son relationship.. They fight a lot.. Buir starts it and then it just escalates really fast. Recently they got into a really bad fight... he got kicked out of the house.." he said seeming to be careful of how he was wording things.  
He hadn't realized that.. he looked at Rex with saddened eyes.  
"Well.. I have to get going now.. I now also need to let my mom know he is still alive." He said jogging off.  
Rex slid to the ground back still to the wall and brought his knees to his chest.  
Anakin immediately came and sat down beside Rex. He looked about ready to cry..  
"Rex.. I had no idea, why didn't you tell me?"  
Rex shook his head and said nothing.   
Anakin decided what he was doing.   
He wrapped his arms around Rex and pulled him to his chest, who stiffened for a moment, then relaxed.   
"You can cry Rex. Its okay to do that." He started running his hand over Rex's back in soothing circles as he started to feel Rex break down crying in his arms.  
"I-I just fe- feel so worthless!" Rex said in-between hiccups.  
"Hey, hey.. your not worthless.. okay..? You are far from that."   
I wish I could do more to help the one I'm falling in love with.   
"W-what..?"  
Shit.. did he say that out loud?  
"Nothing Rex.."  
"Oh.. I just thought you said something." He started to move away to get up and Anakin grabbed his arm.   
"Isaidiloveyou!" He blurted out. "I love you.. and I know we just met but I love you.. and it hurts to see you in pain like this."  
Rex stared at him in shock. His shock softened into a smile..  
"I do too.." his eyes widened. He looked down and gently grabbed Rex's hand, keeping it in his own.  
He looked back up and looked Rex in the eyes.  
"Can I do something?"  
"Yes."  
He took a moment then leaned in and brushed his lips against Rex's, which sparked a reaction from him. Then pressed his lips against his. Rex's lips were soft, and his breath smelled like strawberry, he liked it. When they broke apart he looked at Rex. He saw the smile on his face. He pressed his forehead against his and they just stayed like that for a while.  
"I guess this would be a good time to ask something.." which earned a small laugh from Rex.   
"Rex, would you want to be my Boyfriend?"  
He nodded, still slightly lost for words.   
"Yes."  
"Let's go to my place Rex, if you want to..?"  
"Sure!"  
Grabbing Rex's hand in his, they walked the way to his place.  
\---


	2. Meeting the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex gets to meet Anakins parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shmi is anakins mother obviously  
> Qui-gon is anakins father  
> Obi-Wan is his older brother  
> Ahsoka is his younger sister

They got to the front door and stopped.  
"Well, now that your my boyfriend.. I think you should most definitely meet my parents." Anakin said digging his key out of his pocket and inserted it into the lock, turning the key they stepped inside and noticed Rex seemed tense. 

"Hey.. its okay. They are really nice. Dad might be suspicious of you at first but he'll warm up to you." He squeezed Rex's hand gently.  
"Anakin? Is that you?" His mom called out.  
"Yes mom." He saw his mom walk into the living room where they currently were standing. She looked at Rex.  
"Ani who's this?" She said one eyebrow raised. He looked Rex in the eyes smiled and looked back at his mom.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Rex." She paused for a moment, then smiled.   
"Its nice to meet you, Rex."  
"Its nice to meet you too Mrs. Skywalker."  
She waved her hand. "Oh none of that, Call me Shmi. Now come on dinners ready, do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked looking at Rex.   
"Yes, if its alright." His mom nodded and walked off to the kitchen.   
~~~  
She smiled as she put plates on the table. It was good that Ani had someone. She had always known. Ever since he was five.  
~~~

Rex sat down at the table beside Anakin and smiled as Anakin took his hand in his under the table. Shmi set their plates down in front of them and and watched as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walked into the room and sat down. Ahsoka waved immediately when she saw him.

"Hey Rexter!"  
He looked at Anakin who was chuckling at that.  
"Where'd you come up with that Snips?"   
She shrugged.  
"I don't know.. it suits you though Rexter!"  
He sighed dramatically, Which earned a laugh from Ahsoka and Obi-Wan especially.   
"I dont think your going to live that one down Rex. Ahsoka has a habit of making nicknames stick." Obi-Wan said adding emphasis by looking directly at her when he said that. 

Shmi came back with the food and set it on the table.  
"You guys dish up, your father will be inside in a moment."  
Rex grabbed his share, consisting of Carrots and green beans, mashed potatoes, and steak.  
Just as he was about to start eating he saw a man enter the room. 

"Hi dad!" Anakin chirped before going back to eating.   
"Hello to you too Anakin, who's that?" He asked staring at him.  
Rex shrunk back into his chair a little.   
Anakin put his hand on his knee as reassurance.  
"Dad, I want you to meet Rex, my boyfriend."  
Ahsoka jumped up.  
"I KNEW IT!" 

Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Ahsoka, sit down."  
The dad looked at Rex for a moment then sat down. "Alright.. I just want no funny business alright?"   
Rex nodded. And so did Anakin. And they ate for a while in awkward silence.   
"So Rex.." Shmi started. "How's your parents?"  
Rex froze for a moment then spoke.  
"Their good. Busy though."   
"Thats good, and do you have any siblings?"  
Rex nodded.  
"I have eight brothers." Shmi looked amazed.  
"Thats a lot of siblings. Wow."  
Then out of nowhere their dad spoke.  
"Do you do drugs?"   
Anakin looked horrified.  
"Dad seriously!?"  
"Jinn, thats enough hon." Shmi huffed.  
"Just ignore that Rex, he's a bit protective is all."  
"Come on Rex, let's go find something to watch." Anakin said grabbing their empty plates, putting them in the sink, then they headed upstairs to where the entertainment room is.  
~~~  
"Great move dad, you scared him." Ahsoka grumbled.   
She grabbed her plate and put in in the sink after Obi-Wan and they headed upstairs to play a game.  
~~~  
"Jinn! You can't just go and ask people if their on drugs! Your going to scare the boy. Besides, something just doesn't seem right. He might have something going on at home."  
"How can we be sure. Its a genuine question, I want to know if the boy who's with our son is doing drugs! There's nothing wrong with wanting to know."  
Shmi sighed and put the plate she was drying down and rested against the edge of the counter arms crossed.   
"Jinn.. please. I know your concerned and you don't want him to be hurt, I dont either. But you haven't even given the boy a chance. Besides, he seems like a sweet boy, Ani's lucky."  
"Your right.. I was being an ass. I should go apologize to them." Shmi patted him on the shoulder.  
"Now shoo, I have to finish the dishes."  
He chuckled and walked off.  
~~~  
Jinn walked up the stairs and saw the entertainment room light was on, tv as well. He walked in and saw Anakin and Rex fast asleep on the couch, and he smiled. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, turned off flash, and took a photo. He was going to give it to them later.  
Turning off the light, he quietly left the room.  
Buzz*  
Wifey: well how did it go?  
Me: didn't have the chance, their fast asleep on the couch, didn't want to disturb them.  
Wifey: ah, I see it didn't take long to warm up to him? Never did take you long.. always were a softy.   
Me: haha.


	3. Forgiveness and welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries.  
> Rex forgives, gets welcomed into the family, and goes home to surprise his brothers.

Rex woke up, he blinked a few times then looked to anakin whos head was now above his instead of beside. Somehow he had managed to turn his boyfriend into a human pillow. He needed the bathroom. He went to move and froze when anakin stirred.  
"Watcha doing?" Anakin mumbled a little.   
"Just need that bathroom."   
Anakin got up and walked to the doors and pointed up the second flight of stairs.   
"Up there, third door to the left, you cant miss it." He said and smiled.  
"Thanks ani." He said kissing Anakin on the cheek before jogging up there and rushing to the bathroom.   
~~~  
Anakin stood there trying to process that Rex just called him Ani. He didn't mind. He liked that.  
~~~   
When Rex went back to the entertainment room, Anakin wasn't in there but he heard talking downstairs. He walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes and trying to fully wake up and saw Anakin chatting with his parents. When they locked eyes Anakins lit up and he smiled.   
Shmi came out of the kitchen with breakfast and smiled.

"Morning.. you two sleep well?" Rex nodded sitting down beside Anakin.  
Anakin side hugged him and rested his head on his shoulder. Rex blushed a little.   
Shmi chuckled.  
"Looks like someone's still tired.."  
Anakins father walked down. And Rex stilled. He must have seen the tense look on his face because he quickly spoke.   
"Please.. I just want to apologize for how I acted yesterday... I was being a little bit of well.. pardon my language.. but I was being a bit of an ass to you two. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive this dummy. " he said with a hopeful look on his face. 

"Its okay mr. Skywalker.."  
"Please Rex.. you can call me Qui-gon. And welcome to the family."  
Rex stared with a happy yet somewhat shocked look.  
"Now come on you two.. your going to be late if you keep this pace up."  
"Ahsoka!! This is hardly the time for this!!!" A voice shouted from upstairs.  
"Well you were taking to long!!"  
"I was in there for 3 minutes Ahsoka!!"  
Qui-gon looked up the stairs and sighed dramatically.  
"Really?? Ahsoka leave your brother alone and Obi-Wan hurry up!!"  
Rex smirked a little before he and anakin went out the door.  
~~~  
Buzz*  
Rex looked at his phone and saw there was a message from buir.  
BUIR: You need to come home... everyone misses you.   
Me: your the one who kicked me out.  
Buir: I know... I know. But please come back.   
Me: I'll think about it. 

"What was that about? You looked pretty annoyed." Anakin said with concern in his voice.   
"Nothing.. it was just my dad asking me to come home..."

"Maybe you should.. even if it was just so that your brothers know your okay love.." he said grabbing rexs hand and holding it in his.  
"Yeah.. I guess your right.. and I do miss them."  
Anakin nodded and smiled.  
"Well let's get through the day first."  
Rex chuckled and hugged him.  
~~~   
"Everyone get out your books please." Their social teacher Mace windu said bluntly.  
Anakin got his out and looked at Rex who already had his out.   
He looked back to the two behind Rex and glared a little.. something wasn't right with those two. Dooku and 'grievous' as everyone called them.. they were extremely mean and bullied everyone.   
And they were laughing which usually wasn't a good sign.  
"-akin? Skywalker. Are you paying attention?"  
" sorry sir.." he apologized facing forward again.   
"Please stay after school Skywalker."  
He nodded and sighed.. going back to writing notes.  
~~~  
At the end of the day, Rex hurriedly packed up his bag and speedwalked down the hallway only to be stopped.   
"Where do you think your going?" He inwardly his wishing he didn't have to run into Grievous today..  
"I'm going home. Thats where."  
"Give me your bus money and ill let you off easy, blonde."

He sighed and handed his money over... he was not dealing with this today.   
Grievous punched him in the gut sending him to the ground gasping for air and kicked his side twice before slamming him into the locker doors and walking away.   
He gasped a little bit and struggled upright and got to his feet and walked the hour walk home.  
~~~  
Cody was in the kitchen helping mom clean the dishes while his brothers wolffe, fives, echo, ponds, fox and boba were trying to entertain Tup. when they all hear a knock at the door.  
Cody frowns and puts down the bowl he was drying and walks to the front door and opens it. His eyes widened. It was rex. Standing in the door way. He touched his brothers face to make sure he was really there and dragged him into a bear hug. He cried and practically lifted his twin off the floor.  
"C-cody.. your squeezing too hard..!" He heard his brother wheeze. Right.   
He let go and set his brother down. Mom surprised him and brought him into a hug.  
They led him into the living room. Cody stepped back and so did his mom as he coughed and cleared his throat. Tup squealed and clapped his hands. Rex walked over with the eyes of his brothers on him and picked tup up and hugged his baby brother.   
"Bahbahhh..bahh." he babbled.

Wolffe got up wide eyes and stood in front of Rex. All of a sudden picking up rex who still had Tup and giving a big hug.

Cody saw Wolffe shaking and realized he was crying. Wolffe wasn't one to cry, so this was pretty big..  
"Dont you ever do that to us again Rex vod'ika." He set them down and took tup out of his arms before fives, echo and boba barreled into Rex.   
"Guys guys! Careful geez." A muffled yelp from under the dogpile. 

Ponds, the oldest came and thankfully had mercy and gently yet firmly hugged his brother. "Glad your okay Rex'ika."   
Fox stood in the corner looking at the floor. He watched as Rex walked over and put his arms around Fox who broke down.  
"I'm okay Fox.. im okay.. no one hurt me. This wasn't your fault."  
Fox always held a lot of guilt to even some things that really weren't his fault.   
Rex turned around.   
"Where's buir??"  
"Hes not home honey." Cody sighed.. he really wished that buir would just make the time for Rex.  
"We really missed you Rex! We were so worried something bad happened!" Boba said.  
"Well I'm glad that I'm back." Rex said before they all scrambled and made a giant fort and fell asleep in a giant cuddle pile.. with Rex in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Like always let me know what you thought of it! More to come soon!


	4. Welp. That happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex gets lonely, anakin comes over they get things a bit heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS: note. I am warning you now that there is a little bit of making out in this chapter, so if you don't like that skip passed it. Don't flame me if you have failed to read this. I HAVE WARNED YOU.
> 
> enjoy! :)

Sighing Rex sat on the roof edge of the old apartment building near his house, looking at the glowing city.. he stared out as he thought of the night before.. it was his father who was asking him home and he never even showed up.. he took out his vape and breathed the fumes in, held it and let it out.. he looked at the vape in his hand.. he felt guilty... but he wasn't sure how to even handle anything anymore.  
'How much longer can I do this for...' he rubbed at his face and realized he was crying when his hand came away from his face wet. Grabbing his phone he tapped on anakins name and started typing.   
Rexy: ani.. can we talk... or at least, can you come over to where I am..? Please..

He only had to wait a few seconds before he got a reply

Ani: sure.. you okay bae? 

Rexy: yeah.. im okay... I just want to be with you right now...

Ani: ill be there as soon as I can love.. where are you?

Rexy: at the old apartment building near my place..

Ani: okay! I'll be there soon!

15 minutes later he saw anakins bike come to the building and saw him enter the building. 

"Rex..? Hon..?"   
He got off the edge and walked to Anakin with his arms wrapped around himself and stopped infront of him.  
He felt something wet running down his face.  
'Nonono stop crying... what is he going to think of you if you keep crying!?'

"Hey... hey.. come here love.. come here." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around him.  
He shoved his head into the crook of Anakins neck and cried.

"Hey... shhhh... your okay.. whatever it is.. your okay.. I have you." His boyfriend said soothing him. They stayed like that for a few minutes..   
Anakin broke away for a moment and looked him in the eyes.

"Whats going on Rex... you can tell me.."  
"I... its just that.." Rex shuddered a breath before continuing. "You know how I told you my dad wanted me to come home?"  
"Yeah.. I do."  
"He never even showed up."  
~~~  
Anakin was furious inside.   
How could he do that to Rex!?   
"Oh Rex.. im so sorry that happened.." he hugged Rex impossibly closer and pressed his lips to his forehead.  
They stayed standing for a few more minutes before Anakin took off his bag and took out his jacket, sat himself and Rex down, and wrapped it around his boyfriend seeing as Rex had no coat and was shivering.  
"I dont deserve you Ani... your so kind, and caring." He looked at Rex.  
"I dont deserve you either.. but im glad we have each other."   
*grumblll*  
Anakin raised an eyebrow at Rex, who was looking sheepishly down.  
"Hungry?"  
"Yeah.. I kind of forgot to grab something to eat."  
"Well.. its a good thing I made sure to grab some food then, I wasn't quite sure what was up so I grabbed stuff from the fridge." He chuckled, and searched his bag for the container with the pasta his mom made from earlier that night, and grabbed it out along with utensils..   
"Here. Its pasta from dinner." Anakin had figured out things about rex quite quick. Like how he loved sweets and well most foods, also coffee. Or how his favorite animal is a dog, his favorite color is blue. He could list off a hundred different things about his boyfriend.. he may not be great with words but he was going to do everything he could to make Rex feel happy, safe, and loved.  
He would walk all the way around the world for him. He would live and die for him.

"-ello? Anakin. You there?"   
"Wha-" Rex laughed and shoved Anakins shoulder a bit.  
"Dummy.. I was asking if you wanted to meet my brothers..?" I'm sure they'd like to.  
He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.  
"Yeah! Of course! Sorry.. I just kind of was-"  
"Staring at me..?" Rex finished raising a brow. "Well I was thinking.."  
"Oh? What about?" Rex asked curiously.  
"You.. I was thinking about how handsome you are, how kind, loving and funny you are. I love being with you."  
Thats when Anakin realized that they were inches apart. He was pretty sure Rex knew how close they were, by the look on his face.  
"I do too."  
~~~  
Rex wrapped his arms around Anakins neck and pressed his lips against Anakins and kissed him softly. He felt Anakin respond to it and kiss into it. They broke away and caught their breath.  
"It'll be okay rex." Anakin breathed into his lips. He nodded and kissed him.  
He felt Anakins hand slip under his shirt and explore, while the other was still at his cheek. He gasped into anakins mouth as his hand brushed against his chest. Rex moved one of his arms and slipped his hand into his boyfriends long sand colored hair. Anakin moved from kissing him to gently nipping at his lip. 

"HEY!! GET OFF MAH ROOF YOU TWO!" a voice shouted from the stairwell exit. Rex nearly jumped out of his skin and looked to the grumpy old man glaring at them through his sunglasses *sunglasses...? At night. Okay then.  
"You ain't supposed to be up here. And get a room." He grumbled hobbling back through the door mumbling about teenagers. 

Rex blushed. He supposed they were in an awkward spot to be doing this.  
His phone vibrated. Anakin moved off him blushing red and handed him the phone currently blowing up.

Fuckmouse: Rex where tf are you?? You are out pretty late!  
Rexy: oh quiet cody! Your no better. And I was out places.  
Fuckmouse: ...where are said places...?  
Rexy: none of your beeswax.   
Fuckmouse: lemme guess.. hanging out with your boyfriend..?  
Rexy: yes-  
Rexy: wait. HOW DID YOU KNOW!? >:|  
Fuckmouse: SMH. REX. Your not that secretive! Lol.  
Fuckmouse: besides.. I think the rest of your overly dramatic brothers want to meet him. Tup's just busy trying to take off wolffes finger.  
Rexy: finnneee..... but not embarrassing me plssssss.   
Fuckmouse: no promises. >:3

He shut his phone off and looked at Anakin.   
"My torrent of brothers want to meet you."   
"Oh okay! Do you um.. wanna go now...?" He said blushing still.  
"Sure!"


	5. I dont like heights!!

Rex unlocked the door and stepped aside to let Anakin in. He then grabbed anakins hand and dragged him over to the couch and put a finger over his lips in a 'be quiet ' kind of thing. And went up to cody and his room to see cody at the desk reading from a text book.   
"Hi."  
"WHAT THE HELL-" cody shouted falling out of his chair and glaring at Rex. Fumbled for the pillow on his bed and threw it at Rex.  
"Fuck was that for."  
Cackling he caught the pillow and threw it back at him.   
"Hey.. Anakins downstairs codes. Where is everyone else? They seemed eager to meet him."  
Picking himself up and straightening his shirt he walked downstairs with rex.  
"Backyard. Trying to wear out Tup. He's been giggling for hours."   
He smiled as Anakin came into view. "Anakin.. this is cody but you already met him." Anakin nodded and got up. "The others are in the backyard." Walking outside, it seemed like little tup had like, a sense when it came to rex, cody and wolffe. "Bahbahhh!!!" Squirming away from ponds and started craving to rex.  
~~~   
Anakin smiled as he watched Rex pick up who he presumed to be his youngest brother.   
"This is Tup.. he always seems to know when either me wolffe or cody are in the room.. he doesn't even usually see us before hand."  
Wolffe stepped up and sort of glared at him and seemed to be searching him.  
"So.. your his boyfriend." He nodded. Anakin didn't think he'd admit it but wolffe terrified him. He was a lot taller and stronger.  
Wolffe walked past him while signaling for Anakin to follow him.  
They went into the house and Anakin looked back at Rex who was staring kind of confused yet smirking as of he knew what was going on. He was immediately shoved up against the fridge.   
"You listen here.. im only going to say this once. Treat him well. You break his heart and there will be no body to find. Understand? I love my brother and I dont want him getting hurt." Anakin nodded quickly and gave his reply.  
"He means everything to me.. the last thing I want to do is hurt him. I love him. He's kind.. funny, smart, loves nature.. he's an amazing person." Anakin soon realized that he was rambling on. Wolffe seemed satisfied and released him from his spot on the fridge.   
'Damn hes scary as shit.'  
"Rex.. please be careful man." Confused Anakin looked up and saw Rex climbing the ginormous tree in the yard. "Rex how did- I was gone for two minutes... how'd you get up there so fast?" he said laughing.   
Rex sat down on the branch and looked down at him. " you want to come up here..?" ... he hated heights. "Uhh.. I don't like heights like that." He saw Rex roll his eyes laughing a little. "Fox.. wanna help me here?" He looked to Fox who nodded eagerly grinning. He figured out how strong fetts were as he was shoved into the tree.  
"Ahh.. nonono put me downnn!" He cried out laughing. Then looked to Rex.  
"Your brothers are crazy!" He hissed clinging to the tree. Cackling Rex held out a hand and letting go with one hand he grabbed it.   
Helping him to the branch he was sitting on. " do you regret asking me to be your boyfriend..?" He shook his head.   
"Never."  
"Hey.. lovebirds! You do realize that a lot it happening this week? I dont know.. the game.. exams.. grad..?" Ponds said waving his arm around. "School is almost over ya know.."

"I know ponds.. I know.. " and anakin nearly had a heart attack when Rex slid backwards off the branch only to see him land feet first on several others before landing on the ground.  
"Rex!!" He cried out clutching his chest laughing slightly.. slowly climbing out of the tree he shook his head. Rex was gonna be the death of him.

"You know.. your gonna give me a heart attack if you do that again."   
"Sorry." He replied wrapping his arms around his neck and tucking his face into anakins neck.  
"Get a room!" Anakin looked back to see ANOTHER set of twins, cackling on the leafy yard. Fives and echo, who Rex told him were the most immature of them all.  
He smirked and saw Rex look up at him with a cheeky grin. 'Oh whats he gonna do.' He thought. When he felt lips on his he figured it out pretty quickly. Hearing a bunch of ews and more cackling. \--- "Who the hell is that!?" Anakin nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a deep voice growl that. Anakin saw Rex fly back wide eyed. There, he saw a big muscled man who looked pissed off. He could only assume who it was. He heard Rex step forward. "Hi dad.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was shorter but I promise the next one will be longer.  
> Please let me know if you have any thoughts!


End file.
